Vacant
by izzmye vermin
Summary: sequel of time of the snow spring chanbaek


**Vacant**

Sequel of time of the snow spring

Baekhyun

Chanyeol

Luhan

Brothership /romance

 **Hampa rasanya ...**

 **Sepi**

 **Ada bagian dari diriku yang hilang ...**

Aku berdiri menatap kosong suasana di rumahku yang ramai dengan orang berpakaian serba hitam .

Kulihat ayah dan ibu tampak menyalami para pelayat yang datang sesekali ibu menangis di pelukan mereka .

Banyak dari mereka membawakan sebuah karangan bunga .

 _Turut berduka cita_

Aku menatap pedih setiap kata dalam karangan bunga yang di kirim .

Ku lihat beberapa teman sekolah juga hadir .

Teman teman sekelas Luhan serta beberapa teman sekelasku .

Guru guru serta dokter yang pernah menangani Luhan juga datang dengan membawa mimik kesedihan dan kehilangan di wajah mereka .

Hampa ..

Aku merasakanya ..

Bisa kulihat mereka menangis sedih di atas sebuah peti berwarna putih

Di dalam peti itu luhan telah tidur ...

Kenapa warna putih ?

Aku ingin protes luhan suka warna merah bukan

Kenapa petinya tidak merah ?

Luhan tidak suka bunga ia sering bersin karena bunga

Tapi kenapa di atas peti itu penuh dengan bunga ?

Aku ingin protes .

Namun aku hanya bisa diam .

Luhan tidak protes kok .

Aku merasakan rangkulan ibu di pundaku ,ia membawaku ke arah peti dimana Luhan telah tertidur .

Ibu memaksaku ..

Memang sejak malam dimana Luhan sudah tidak bangun lagi aku enggan melihatnya lagi

Aku marah pada Luhan karena dia tidak bangun !

Dan ini pertama kali dan mungkin yang terakhir kali aku melihat wajah saudaraku !

Kembaranku !

Wajahnya tampak damai walaupun pucat bibirnya juga !

Apa perias itu tidak memakaikanya lipbalm luhan suka memakainya semasa hidupnya sebelum dia sakit

Katanya agar bibirnya tidak pecah pecah !

Ia mengenakan kemeja warna putih dengan blazer warna serupa .

Ia juga mengenakan jam tangan hadiah natal dariku tahun lalu

Aku ingat ia mengatakan itu jam tangan favoritnya .

Matanya terpejam .

Ingin rasanya aku berteriak

 _Luhan bangun_

Namun rasanya nafasku tercekat ..

Seberapa keras aku meamnggilnya matanya tidak akan terbuka lagi ..

Aku menyentuh lembut wajahnya untuk yang terakhir kali .

Dingin !

Aku harus mengambilkan selimut luhan kedinginan

Namun aku sadar seberapa banyak aku menyelimuti luhan

Tubuh Luhan tidak akan hangat lagi ..

Ibu menangis di pundaku ayahku juga memeluku

Kami bertiga menatap sedih sosok yang sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan rumah untuk selamanya ..

Tidak berapa lama beberapa orang mulai mengangkat peti itu ..

Setelah sebelumnya ibu dan ayah mengecup kening luhan .

Dan peti itu pun di angkat .

Tidak ...jangan

Jangan bawa Luhan aku ingin berteeriak lagi ...

Mereka mulai memasukan peti luhan ke mobil ambulance .

Lututku lemas ..

Luhan telah meninggalkan rumah !

Dan tidak akan kembali lagi !

Kosong ...

Pandanganku kosong

Pemakaman terasa ,mencekam

Langit menggelap !

Tubuhku rasanya kaku saat kulihat peti luhan di masukan ke dalam tanah !

Di dalam sana luhan akan bersemayam selamanya

Tidak ada selimut yang hangat !hanya dinginya tanah !

Saudaraku apa kau tak kesepian ?

Tidak ada ayah ,ibu dan aku .

Dan beberapa petugas pemakaman mulai menimbunya dengan tanah

Jangan bagaimana jika luhan tiba tiba bangun ..

Percuma ..

Luhan tidak akan bangun lagi

Aku hanya mengharapkan sesuatau yang mustahil .

Sekarang bisa kulihat sebuah pusara dengan berbagai taburan bunga diatasnya .

Seta sebuah foto .

Foto

Byun Luhan saudaraku yang telah tiada ...

Semuanya sudah berakhir !

Aku sekarang tidak mempunyai kembaran lagi !

Aku tidak mempunyai teman dekat lagi !

Tidak ada yang aku olok olok rusa kecil lagi !

Tidak ada luhan lagi !

Kosong !

Hampa!

Bagaimana setelah ini ,bagaimana aku melanjutkan hidupku tanpa Luhan ?

Ketakutanku terjadi!

" _baekhyunee "_

Itu suara luhan aku jelas mendengarnya !

" _baekhyunee"_

Jelas aku mendengarnya !dimana kau luhan tiba tiba saja sesuatu seperti menghantam dadaku sesak

Aku tidak bisa bernafas !

Tuhan sakiit!

Apa aku akan menyusul Luhan ?

Samar samar aku mendengar suara ibu yang menangis berusaha memanggil manggil namaku !

"baekhyun ah "

Dan terakhir aku mendnegar suara orang yang aku cintai .

"dokter mengatakan Baekhyun sangat shock atas kepergian Luhan oleh karena itu baekhyun jadi berubah "jelas ibu baekhyun kepada chanyeol .

"apa separah itu ahjuma "?

"baekhyun enggan berbicara kepada kami semua ,bahkan ia sering lupa makan sampai ia kembali masuk rumah sakit seperti sekarang "terlihat ibu baekhyun menangis .

"biarkan saya yang berbicara padanya ahjuma "pinta chanyeol .

"baiklah tolong bujuk baekhyun chanyeol ah "

Chanyeol mengangguk sejenak memeluk ibu baekhyun .

Ia memasuki ruangan disalah satu rumah sakit di seoul .

Baekhyun namja itu dirawat sudah lebih 3 hari .

Semenjak hari dipemakaman itu baekhyun sering sekali jatuh sakit .

Entah karena asmanya atau tiba tiba demam .

Chanyeol menatap sedih baekhyun yang murung .

Ia mengerti perasaan baekhyun .

Kehilangan seseorang yang berharga untuknya .

Baekhyun menoleh saat dirasa ada seseorang yang membuka pintu kamar ruang rawatnya .

Namun pandanganya tetap datar .

"bagaimana keadaanmu "tanya chanyeol .

Diam

Bahkan baekhyun engganmenjawab pertanyaan orang yang dicintainya ..

"sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini "?

Dingin ..sangat dingin chanyeol berujar dingin

Membuat baekhyun semakin merasakan sesak .

"apa kau pikir dengan kacau seperti ini LUHAN SENANG "?

DEG

Baekhyun menunduk .

"baekhyun apa kau tidak kasihan kepada ayah dan ibumu mereka juga sama sedihnya kehilangan Luhan tapi mereka berusaha kuat "

"keluar "

Satu kalimat yang baekhyun lontarkan .

"akhirnya kau buka suara juga "

"keluar park chanyeol "usirnya lagi .

"baiklah aku akan pergi tapi kau perlu tahu7 satu hal semakin kau tidak bisa merelakan kepergianya sama saja kau menutup jalan Luhan ke surga "

JDERRR

Baekhyun tertohok mendengar kalimat yang chanyeol lontarkan sebelum namja itu pergi .

Benarkah itu akan terjadi ?

Benarkah luhan akan tersiksa jika ia tak kunjung merelakanya ?

Apa salah jika baekhyun merindukanya ?

"luhannie aku rindu "

Chanyeol berlari tergesa gesa ,tak pedulikan penampilanya yang berantakan masih dengan kemeja sekolahnya .

Tasnya sudah ia buang entah kemana .

Setelah mendapat telefon dari ibu baekhyun jika namja manis itu menghilang dari rumah sakit .

Pikiran chanyeol kalut .ia sudah mencari dimana tempat kemungkinan ia berada .

Bahkan sudah mencari ke rumah teman temanya namun nihil .

Hanya satu tempat .

Makam Luhan .

Dann benar saja ia bisa melihat seseorang tengah duduk sambil menelungkupkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya .

Baekhyun.

Chanyeol berjalan pelan mendekati namja yang nampak rapuh itu .

Dan tiba tiba memeluknya .

Baekhyun meronta ronta /di pelukan chanyeol .

"lepaskan aku "rontanya .

"baekhyun kumohon jangan seprti ini "pinta chanyeol .

BRUGHH

Baekhyun mendorong chanyeol hingga chanyeol pun tersungkur.

"jangan pedulikan aku "

"kenapa kau bicara seperti itu "

"kumohon pergilah chanyeol hiks"

Isakan itu keluar dari bibir tipisnya .

"kau tidak tahu ayah dan ibumu juga aku khawatir "

"kau khawatir"?tanya baekhyun .

"tentu saja baekhyun bagaimanapun_"

"karena luhan kan kau khawatir dengan ku hiks jika tidak karena Luhan kau tidak mungkin peduli padaku jadi pergila"usir baekhyun .

Chanyeol terkejut .

"bisa bisanya kau menuduhku seperti itu byun baekhyun "chanyeol agak tersinggung .

"kenapa itu kenyataanya bukan "?sekarang pergilah jangan pedulikan aku lagi ,biarkan aku sendirian"

"dan membiarkanmu terpuruk melihat ayah dan ibumu menangis lalu Luhan tidak tenang disana itu maumu byun baekhyun iyakan BYUN BAEKHYUN"bentak chanyeol membuat baekhyun tersentak .

Brushhhhhh

Disaat itu juga hujan mengguyur dengan derasnya .

Chanyeol panik ,ia segera menarik baekyun pergi namun baekhyun menepis tanganya .

"ini hujan kau sedang sakit byun baekhyun "

Baekhyun menatap remeh chanyeol ./

"kenapa jika aku sakit ,biarkan saja jika aku sakit mungkin cepat menyusul luhan "

PLAK

Chanyeol menampar baekhyun tidak keras namun cukup berbekas.

"KENAPA KAU BICARA TANPA BERPIKIR DULU BYUN BAEKHYUN KAU SUDAH TIDAK WARAS "di tengah hujan deras chanyeol masih bisa berteeriak keras .

Baekhyun terpaku .

"KAU PIKIR LUHAN SENANG JIKA KAU MENYUSULNYA ?LUHAN SEDIH DISANA BYUN BAEKHYUN "

Baekhyun terduduk lemas di tanah yang becek karena hujan .

"baekhyun "

Chanyeol mencngkeram kedua lengan baekhyun sambil menunduk .

"aku juga hancur "lirihnya nyaris tidak terdengar .

"aku tidak tahu kenapa aku hancur karena kehilangan luhan "lanjutnya

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya bisa ia rasakan persaan kehilangan yang amat besar .

Dan dadanya kembali sesak .

"namun aku lebih hancur melihatmu seperti ini baek "

Deg

Baekhyun tidak bisa berkata apapun tubuhnya seakan membatu ,bibirnya kelu pengakuan chanyeol .

"aku sakit saat kepedulianku kau anggap hanya karena luhan "

Deg

"aku sakit saat kau mengusirku aku sedih aku menangis melihatmu seperti ini "

"bisakah kau melihat sedikit ketulusanku baek "

"hiks hiks "baekhyun terisak akhirnya ia menangis.

Chanyeol segera memeluknya.

"hiks sakit chanyeol sakit "isaknya di dada chanyeol .

"meangislah sekeras kerasnya "

"aku takut sendirian chanyeol aku takut hiks "

"kau tak akan sendirian karena aku selalu ada di sampingmu aku berjanji untuk menjagamu bukan hanya karena luhan namun karena perasaanku tulus padamu baekhyun "

"hiks jangan tinggalkan aku chanyeol jangan seperti luhan hiks"

"tidak akan pernah "chanyeol mengecup pucuk kepala baekhyun .

"sekarang kumohon ikhlaskan kepergian luhan baekhyun "

Baekhyun tidak menjawab hanya memeluk chanyeol semakin erat .

Mereka berdua berpelukan di bawah guyuran hujan .

 _Hampa dan kekosongan akan kembali terisi_

 _Kesedihan tak akan pernah kekal_

 _Semua akan indah pada waktunya_

 _Ingatan akan perpisahan di suatu waktu saat matahari tenggelam_

 _Genggaman tangan itu melonggar_

 _ **4tahun kemudian**_

Seorang namja cantik dengan ransel di punggungnya tampak tersenyum di depan sebuah nisan yang masih terpajang foto orang yang berharga baginya .

Byun Luhan

"luhan apa kabarmu sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungimu "kata namja tersebut ,sudah pastinya itu baekhyun yang nampak berbeda dari baekhyun yang dulu

Kini ia sudah kembali ceria tidak seperti dulu .

Baekhyun tesrsenyum .

"katakan padaku apa kau sudah bahagia ?kau kangen aku ?hhha aku yakin kau sudah bahagia disana "

Baekhyun berjongkok menyentuh nisan itu sambil menaruh sebuah bunga krisan .

Senyumnya semakin melebar kala melihat benda yang melingkar di jari manisnya .

"kau tahu Luhan chanyeol sudah melamarku ,kami bertunangan minggu lalu dia tiba tiba datang ke new york di depan kampusku hehhe kau tahu luhan aku sempat terkejut dia serius dengan ucapanya untuk menungguku "

Baekhyun kembali mengingat saat ia memutuskan untuk kuliah di amerika saat itu chanyeol melarangnya namun baekhyun bersi keras.

Bahkan hubungan mereka sempat kandas karena mereka sama sama sibuk kuliah.

Namun jika jodoh pastinya akan bersatu lagi tepat 2 tahun setelah putus ,mereka bertemu di acara teman baekhyun yang ternyata ayah temanya rekan bisnis ayah chanyeol dan kebetulan chanyeol dan ayahnya di undang .

Dan disanalah hubungan mereka kembali .

"terimaksih luhan semua berkat kau aku dan chanyeol bertemu terima kasih luhan

Kuharap kau bahagia disana luhan aku aww"

Baekhyunmeringis saat seseorang mencubit pipinya .

"yak chanyeol kenapa kau mencubitku "

"Salah sendiri membuatku cemas katanya sudah sampai di rumah ternyata tidak ada "

"habisnya aku sudah terlalu kangen dengan luhannie "

Chanyeol menatap makam luhan .

"luhannie terimakasih sudah mempunyai kembaran yang sangat manis tapi juga cerewet "

"yakk "kini giliran baekhyun yang mencubit pinggang chanyeol .

"luhan restui kami sebentar lagi kami akan menikah "

Setelah itu mereka berdua berdoa.

Usai berdoa ..

Tiba tiba ..

CUUP

Chanyeol mengecup bibir baekhyun sekilas setelah itu berlari kencang .

"yakkk chanyeol berhenti kau "wajah baekhyun merah padam.

Baekhyun baru akan mengejar chanyeol...

" _baekhyunee"_

Sampai sebuah suara membuatnya kembali menoleh .

Namun sedetik kemudian baekhyun tersenyum .

"luhannie "

"BAEKHYUNEE:"

Dan baekhyun harus kembali tersenyum saat calon suaminya sudah melambai di depan area pemakaman .dengan perasaan lega ia berlari menuju kehidupan barunya menuju gerbang kebahagiaan tanpa melupakan sesuatu yang pernah tersimpan di hatinya .

Dan saat itu sebuah angin berhebus membuat beberapa bunga sakura bertebangan di udara ..

Makam luhan tak lagi mencekam ...

Dan tak lagi hampa .

 _bunga sakura hanya berayun-ayun, memburamkan kesedihan_

 _kefana-an gugur bersama hari yang telah berlalu_

 _bahkan sekarangpun tak bisa lenyap_

 _jangan lupa ya! akhir nanti pasti tak kan berubah bersama hari itu_

 _hari dimana kita bersama lagi !_

 _dan tak akan kubiarkan genggaman tangan itu melonggar lagi !_

 **the end**


End file.
